Horizon
by cenaslover
Summary: Six teenagers are sent to Horizon,a place that helps out of control teens. As time goes on, feelings come out, secrets are revealed, and relationships are made and broken. WAY BETTER then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know that I always say this is going to be the last story I write until I finish at least one other one, but I got this idea a few days ago and can't get it out of my head. This story is based on The show Higher Ground, with Hayden Christiensen, it was cancelled a while ago, but I still love the show. So, I'm writing a story to it. All of the characters have problems. They get sent to a place that is supposed to help them, it is called Horizon. I hope you guys like this story.**

Summary: Six teenagers are sent to Horizon. It is a place that helps out of control teens. As time goes on, feelings come out, secrets are revealed, and relationships are made and broken. WAY BETTER then it sounds.

Characters: Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton, AJ Styles, John Cena, and Chris Jericho. (But Chris isn't a main character).

Disclaimer: I only own, the OC's. Everyone else owns themselves.

* * *

**Horizon:** Part 1 Toronto, Canada 

"No! I'm not going!" Trish Stratus screamed at her father.

"Yes you are. This place can help you." Her father tried to reason.

"I don't need help, I'm fine!"

"You're not fine…" her dad was interrupted by the sound of a car honking. "Their here."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much out." Trish said sarcastically.

"I'm doing this for you." Her dad said hugging her.

"Sure you are." Trish said pulling out of his grasp and walking out of the house, and to the car.

New York City 

"Where were you?" Ashley Massaro's mother asked when Ashley walked into her house.

"Out," Ashley said. Then Ashley noticed a woman sitting on the couch next to her mother. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ashley, this is Crystal. She's here to help you." Her dad cut in.

"Help me? What are you talking about?"

"We know about what you do, and where you go every night." Her mom said walking over to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why is she here?"

"She's here to take you to a place where you can get better. You're going to Horizon."

Baltimore, Maryland 

"I don't wanna go." Stacy Keibler said crying.

"It'll be okay. I'll come see you whenever I can. I love you, Stace."

"I love you too, Chris." Stacy said, getting into the car so she could go to Horizon.

St. Louis, Missouri 

"Randy, you have to go."

"No, actually, I don't have to go, dad."

"Yes, actually, you do. Your mom and I already filled out the papers, and the car is waiting outside. This place is going to help you, Randy."

"Fuck you." Randy said, walking out of the house.

Gainesville, Georgia 

"You deserved every bit of it, you sick bastard!" AJ Styles yelled at his stepfather.

"Stop it, AJ! Stop with the yelling, stop with the insults, just stop!" His mom said, pushing him away from his stepfather.

"He hurt, Jamie!" AJ screamed. "Why won't you believe me!"

"Because, Ryan wouldn't do something like that," his mom stopped when the car pulled up in the driveway. "That's your ride. I'll miss you."

"I won't." AJ said getting into the car.

West Newbury, Massachusetts 

"I'm not going to some fucking place in the middle of nowhere, in a different state."

"You have to, John."

"Why! Why do I have to? Because you said so? When have I ever done anything because you said?" John asked sarcastically.

"Because, this time, you have no choice. You're going to Horizon."

**A/N: I know that this wasn't a good chapter, but I PROMISE that it will get better. In the next chapter they will meet each other, and you will find out why they are in Horizon. Thanks for reading, R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, in this chapter they will meet each other, and you will find out what their problems are. And I will be introducing a few more people in this chapter, they are Eric Young, and Chris Sabin.

* * *

**

**Horizon:** Part 2

As the car that Trish was in, pulled up to the grounds where the school obviously was, Trish noticed a wooden building, which she figured was the main building. Then the car came to a stop.

"We're here." The driver announced.

"I can see that." Trish said sarcastically.

Trish slowly got out of the car and took her bags out of the trunk. Just as she did, a man approached her.

He looked to be in his late 20's. He had short blonde hair, and deep green eyes. "Hi," He said, stopping when he was standing in front of her. "I'm Derek, your counselor."

"Hi," Trish said bluntly. "I'm Trish."

"Nice to meet you, Trish."

Just then five more cars pulled up. One by one, people got out of them. Three boys, and two girls.

Derek smiled and motioned for them to stand next to Trish. When everyone was in front of him he introduced himself. "Hello, I'm your counselor, Derek," Derek was interrupted when a woman who looked to be in her late 20's as well, approached the group. She had jet black hair, and brown eyes.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Everybody, this is your other counselor, Denise."

"Hi." Denise said smiling.

The kids just stared at them in silence.

"Um… okay. We'll show you around, follow us." Derek said as he started to walk.

Slowly everyone followed him. In the front was Derek and Denise, behind them was Stacy, then Trish and Ashley, then AJ, John, and Randy.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." Ashley said breaking the silence between her and Trish.

Trish smiled. "I'm Trish."

"Nice to meet you, Trish."

"You too."

"So, what are you here for?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Stuff I'd rather not talk about. What about you?"

"I was prostituting, and according to my mom, I'm bulimic."

"Wow." Trish said sighing.

"Yeah. I'm not to proud of them things, either." Trish and Ashley laughed.

John, Randy, and AJ had already started to talk. "What do you think they are here for?" AJ asked pointing to Trish and Ashley.

"I have no clue." Randy replied.

"Okay, everyone. Over there is the main building where you can find me or Denise most of the time, there is the cafeteria, over there is the school building and gym, there is the rec room where we will be having most of our meetings, and over here is the cabins," Derek and the rest of them approached a wooden cabin. "Here is the girls cabin, and over there is the boys cabin. The girls are not aloud in the boys cabin, and the boys are not aloud in the girls cabin. On school nights your curfew is nine o'clock, and on weekends it is eleven o'clock. Any breaking of these rules, and you will be punished. You are 'group D'." He said turning to look at the group. "Are there any questions?" He waited for a minute then continued. "Okay, go to your cabins and un- pack."

"Meet us in the rec room at seven o'clock sharp, don't be late." Denise cut in, as her and Derek walked away.

Trish slowly walked up the stairs and into the girl's cabin, and Stacy followed. Ashley stood outside of the cabin and looked around; she saw a bunch of other kids playing soccer, basketball, football, volleyball, and tennis.

She sighed when John, Randy, and AJ approached her.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi." Ashley replied.

"What's your name?" AJ questioned.

"Ashley. What about you?"

"AJ. That's Randy, and that's John." AJ said pointing to Randy and John.

"Nice to meet you," Ashley was interrupted by someone yelling, suddenly Trish appeared. Trish was standing in the doorway yelling at Stacy who was inside.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Trish screamed.

"Sorry, I was just asking."

"I don't give a shit! You don't know me, so don't fucking assume things!" Trish quickly turned and walked down the stairs and past Ashley. When she noticed Randy, John, and AJ staring at her, she turned to them. "You got a problem?"

"No." They answered at the same time.

"Good." Trish said bluntly, as she walked away from them.

Ashley said goodbye to them and ran to catch up to Trish. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"That bitch!" Trish screamed.

"What did she do?"

"Nevermind, just leave me alone right now." Trish said calming down.

"Okay." Ashley replied walking away.

Trish sighed and continued to walk. She stopped when a basketball rolled in front of her, she slowly leaned over and picked it up. When she stood up straight she noticed two guys approaching her.

"Here you go." Trish said tossing the ball to them.

"Thanks," One replied. "I'm Eric."

"Trish. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Chris." The other cut in.

"Nice to meet you too."

Just then Trish heard her name being called. When she turned around she noticed Ashley motioning for her to go back to the cabin. "I gotta go. See you around." Trish said walking away.

When Trish reached the cabin she noticed John, Randy, and AJ all waiting with Ashley and Stacy.

"What?" Trish asked stopping in front of Ashley.

"We have to go to the meeting thing right now. It's in the rec room."

"Fine."

The Rec Room

John, Randy, AJ, Stacy, Ashley, and Trish were all sitting in the chairs that had already been set up in a circle when they got there, waiting for Derek and Denise.

Finally they saw Derek and Denise walk in. "Okay, we are going to be doing this once a week. The whole point of this is to get you to open up about what your problem is, so we can help you. So, when it's your turn, say your name, age, where you are from, and why you are here. Ashley, you start."

"I'm Ashley, I'm 16, I'm from New York City, and I'm here because I'm bulimic, and for the past two years I've been prostituting."

Next was Stacy. "I'm Stacy, I'm 16, I'm from Baltimore, Maryland, and I'm here because I'm a drug addict."

Then it was AJ's turn. "I'm AJ, I'm 17, I'm from Gainesville, Georgia, and I'm here because of drugs, and I tried to kill my stepfather."

Now it was John's turn. "I'm John, I'm 17, I'm from West Newburry, Massachusetts, and I'm a drug addict too."

"I'm Randy, I'm 17, I'm from St. Louis, Missouri, and I'm here because of the same thing as John."

And the last person to go was Trish. "I'm Trish, I'm 16, I'm from Toronto, Canada, and I don't have a problem."

"Everyone has a problem, that's why we're here." Randy cut in.

"Well, I don't." Trish argued.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't have a problem."

"You know what? My business is my business, so why don't you fuck off, because I'm not telling anyone anything." Trish said getting up and walking out.

**A/N: I know, the ending sucked. But I didn't know how to end it. And I know that I said you would find out why everyone's there, but Trish is the only one that's going to keep the secret longer then anyone else. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Horizon:** Part 3

"Wow, what the fuck is her problem?" Randy questioned as soon as Trish was gone.

"I have no clue," John started. "Do you know?" He asked Ashley.

"No." She replied simply.

"Okay everybody, go back to your cabins and we'll meet you in front of here at six o'clock." Denise said standing up.

"In the morning?" Stacy asked.

"Yes." Derek cut in.

"But…" John quickly cut Stacy off.

"What, afraid it will interrupt your beauty sleep?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nevermind." She said walking out of the cabin.

"That was mean John."

"No it wasn't, it was funny." Randy said laughing.

"That's enough. We'll see you at six, and dress warmly." Derek said motioning for everyone to leave.

Girls Cabin

Trish decided instead of going to the cabin that she would take a walk. She knew that when Ashley got there she would ask questions about why Trish freaked out, and she didn't want to deal with it.

She sighed and turned right, then started walking through the woods that were behind the cabin. Once she was far enough in, she spotted a rock and decided to sit down. When she sat down she immediately started to cry.

Boys Cabin

"Where are you going AJ?" Randy asked walking into the cabin just in time to see AJ putting on his jacket.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." He said walking out of the cabin.

AJ was walking along side the woods when he heard crying. He turned and started to follow the sound. A few minutes later he spotted Trish sitting on a rock, crying.

Slowly he walked up to her. "Hi." He said quietly.

Trish quickly wiped the tears away. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

He studied her for a few minutes and saw her shivering; he took off his jacket and held it out for her.

"Here."

Trish looked up and shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're cold and I can tell. Take it, I'll be fine." Trish nodded and took it from him, quickly putting it on.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"No problem." He responded sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothin'. You wouldn't be crying if it was nothin'. Is it because of Randy?"

"No." Trish said sniffling a little.

"Then what is it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

AJ sighed but agreed to leave it alone. "So… why exactly are you here?" He asked quietly.

Trish pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and AJ gasped. Trish's left forearm was completely covered with cuts.

"You cut yourself?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded and pulled the sleeve back down. "Yeah. I've been doing it since I was ten."

"Why?"

Trish closed her eyes and started to cry again. "Because it makes the pain inside go away."

"What pain?"

"My dad."

"What does your dad do?" He asked moving closer.

"He rapes me."

**A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter wasn't that long, but I promise t make the next one longer. R&R.**


End file.
